1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of perillyl alcohol and derivatives thereof in organ transplantation. More particularly, the present invention involves the use of perillyl alcohol and/or derivatives thereof alone or in combination with other immunosuppressive agents to reduce allograft rejection in organ transplantation.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of immunosuppressive agents are presently being used to prevent graft rejection. These agents include: cyclosporine A (CsA), tacrilomus (FK506), corticosteroids (e.g. prednisone), mycophenolate mofetil, mizoribine, brequinar sodium, 15-deoxyspergualin, rapamycin, azathioprine, cyclophosphamide, antilymphocyte and antithymocyte antibodies, and muromonab-CD3 (OKT3).
Lymphocytes are the primary immune cells involved in the mammalian immune response. Therefore, inhibiting lymphocyte activation causes significant immunosuppression. Agents such as CsA, FK506 and rapamycin inhibit lymphocyte activation pathways and thus are immunosuppressive agents.
Cytotoxic agents, or agents that kill rapidly dividing cells, can be also used as immunosuppressive agents. One basic lymphocyte function is clonal expansion in order to cause a specific and effective immune response. Therefore, preventing lymphocyte proliferation by use of cytotoxic agents provides another strategy to cause immunosuppression.
There is a present and continuing need to develop novel and effective antirejection agents that have few side effects.